


MysME!

by delibell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, Anime, Basically, Crack, Drama, F/M, Harem, I will change the warnings as time goes by, Korean, MM, Manga, Otome - Freeform, Reader x Everyone, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tears, Webtoon, defender of justice, lololol, mysme, reader - Freeform, something like W, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delibell/pseuds/delibell
Summary: (Name) (Lastname) is an introverted high school student and also the creator of the upcoming hit webtoon series 'MysME', whose protagonist, Luciel Choi, just also happens to be her ideal man. They say be careful what you wish for...because wishes just sometimes come true.[HIGH SCHOOL AU! WEIRD UNIVERSE AU!]





	1. The Artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a quickie note: this is a strange AU universe. I am God here. Will closely resemble the cringyness and silliness of a kdrama (no hate I actually love them). Expect a lot of forth wall breaking and other fun stuff. First chapter is short, but the second one will be much longer! I hope you enjoy <3

     
   Lazily, you pressed down on your pencil and watched it glide down the outline of your doodle one last time. The flowers in your notebook continued to bloom with each stroke, your eyes quickly jumping around from one place to another and looking for something to fix and perfect. From time to time you’d flicker your irises upwards to stare at the clock ticking away or the teacher writing something down on the blackboard. You didn’t particularly care about studying – you are a webtoon artist, and having top grades weren’t that important to you.  Your parents would disagree, but then again, they weren’t here to judge you so you continued drawing aimlessly.  
  
The teacher called a student to answer and thankfully it wasn’t you. Briefly, you lifted your eyes up to stare at the stack of raven black hair. The kid was tall, probably one of the tallest kids in class, and had such a stoic expression that you wondered if he ever even smiled. His name was Jumin Han – a rich and spoiled seventeen year old that grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth. Even you managed to gather that much information and it was only your first day here!  
  
Jumin’s monotone voice echoed in the otherwise quiet classroom as he droned out the pitch perfect answer that satisfied the teacher, “Correct as always, Mr. Han!” He grinned, encouraging the rest of the class to follow in Jumin’s example. Somewhere behind you there was a snort and this time you didn’t need to turn to know who it was.  
  
_“Oh?~” His voice was smooth like satin, making you blush lightly as your eyes connected with red ones. He flipped his silver hair – and you swore you saw sparkles – as his face slowly stretched into a bright grin. The girls around him swooned, unable to look away or even acknowledge you, “Who might you be, princess?” The nickname made your mouth dry. Shyly glancing away, you mumbled your name under your breath and moved away from him and the crowd of girls—_  
  
Hyun Ryu was his name, or at least that’s what he yelled after you as you shuffled to a spare seat. He was the complete polar opposite of Jumin, and his face could rival that of a god (and you were sure it did). The amount of fangirls he had was slightly disturbing and right there and then as you took your seat you swore to yourself to keep as much distance between him and you as possible.  
  
Fate was a funny being though as it so happened that he sat right behind you. You could feel the burning gazes of some of your new classmates check you out as they eyed Zen as well. Not that it bothered you all that much, it’s not like you minded the attention. You just worried you’d get bad one.  
  
You almost flinched as someone poked your back, the shard of your pencil breaking in half as you snapped your head back surprised. Zen’s face seemed lost for a split second, clearly he didn’t expect such a sudden turn around. In a heartbeat, a lovely grin spread on his clean features, “I noticed you drawing.” You blinked, dumbly. Now you could definitely feel those stinging glares. Resting his head on his hand, Zen continued, “May I see?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“What you’re drawing. Can you show me? You seemed really into it.” He explained further. _Really into it_? You were just doodling, deadly bored at that.  
  
“Oh, _uhm_ , sure…” You murmured, a small smile tilting the corners of your lips. Grabbing your notebook, you put it on his table, “I’m just practicing…” you glanced at the teacher, making sure he still had his back to you. When you looked back at Zen you found him inspecting your drawings carefully – even his serious face looked absolutely stunning, “Flowers are always fun to draw, and…stuff.” You were having trouble conversing with someone so strikingly beautiful.  
  
“They’re really good!” He said, hushed, pointing at a pair of glasses hiding behind a batch of flowers, “Not a flower, though.” You grinned.  
  
“Caught me red handed.” You admitted, “It’s practice for…”  
  
That seemed to pique his interest, “For…?”  
  
“(Name) (Lastname) would you like to share with the class?” A cool shudder went up your spine as the blush on your cheeks heated up to the max. Yanking your notebook you sat up straight avoiding the teachers gaze. Some of your classmates snickered.  
  
“No sir.” You said with a shake of your head.  
  
“You’re lucky it’s your first day, (Lastname), or else I would definitely report you to your parents.”  
  
Class resumed without a hitch after that. You decided to keep your head low and ignore the constant poking on your back, though a quiet ‘Sorry!’ did reach your ears.  
  
~*~  
  
The door to your room closed and you finally took a breather. Throwing your book bag on the floor you gave your small room a once over – the number of drawings on your wall didn’t change. You felt your chest spur in excitement, a wild grin stretching on your face as you stumbled to your desk and plopped down, automatically turning on your drawing tablet as you eyed the various references and drawings of a ginger haired boy.  
  
“Seven Zero Seven, Defender of Justice, Best Hacker in the World I have returned!” You said happily, watching as the screen lit up with the unfinished panel of Luciel Choi, the protagonist in the webtoon you created and was currently blowing up, came on screen, “New school is treating me well. There’s this one boy that would make the perfect shoujo manga boy, and I’m about eighty percent sure he is. And then there’s Jumin, who’d make a perfect villain.” You snickered, taking your drawing pen “But don’t worry, Luciel. You’ll always be my favourite. I just…

  
**_Sometimes wish you were real, you know_** _?  
**Life would be so much more fun if you were around**_.”

 

 

 


	2. The Art.

 

 

The notorious hacker Seven-Oh-Seven skid his chair away from the pale monitors and stretched his tired bones back to life. His eyes had started to sting, the desperate need for rest nearly making him collapse as soon as he stood up. The world spun as he slowly made his way down the flight of stairs: in the dim lighting he noted the empty bags of Honey Buddha Chips and PhD. Pepper cans lying around and did his best to avoid stepping on them. A faint, tired smile spread on his face as he saw the couch, plopping down face first in a heartbeat. He sighed loudly into the soft cushions.

The soft buzzing of computers was lulling him to sleep. He felt himself slowly drift away when—

**_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_ **

He nearly jumped out his skin, rolling down from the sofa and clumsily getting back on his feet as his whole house flared red. The alarm was stinging his ears and cursing loudly he sprinted back to the computers to see what danger was knocking on his door. For the briefest of moments he found himself breathless, staring at the flashing skull on his monitor in disbelieve: he was getting hacked? How?

Cursing again, he pulled his headphones on, plopped down on his chair and started typing.

 

**_///_ **

****

“Ahhh!~” You sighed, exhausted, throwing your head back as your twitchy fingers set down the drawing pen. The newest episode was finally finished. You could faintly smell dinner cooking through the crack below the door. Glancing out the window you found it raining – did you not hear before? You were too focused, you guessed.

You stared absentmindedly on your finished work: your art was improving rapidly. Sure, you couldn’t draw the backgrounds – that was another person’s job. You could only draw the main character and accessories around him. Like shoujo flowers in that one episode where Luciel dressed up like a maid, or sparkles when he pretended to be a nun to infiltrate an evil organization. A tired smile spread on your face: those issues were so popular, perhaps they were the only reason why _MysME_ gained so much traction in the first place.

Though, no one knew who the puppet master behind the tablet was. No one knew who you were. It was a conscious decision on you and your family’s part – frankly, you didn’t know if you would be able to handle the pressure of always being on the spotlight.

A knock on your door stopped your train of thought, “(Name), dinners ready!” Your mom’s voice reached you. You gave a hum for a reply and heard her footsteps slowly fade. Going back to your tablet you made sure one last time that everything was perfect – the publishing company will re-check and brush up any mistakes but you wanted to go over it again anyway. Once you were done, you picked yourself off your seat, stretched and stumbled out the door.

 

**_The next day._ **

****

“ _Waahhh_! Seven is getting hacked!” An unknown girl’s voice grew in tone as she scrolled through her phone. Lunch break was majorly spent by all desperately going through their mobiles and reading the newest episode of _MysME_ whilst eagerly discussing what had happened, “No way! I can’t believe this would happen! How could someone break through his defence?!”

“I know! It must be that Unknown guy! So freaky…”

“You think Seven will be alright?”

“Of course! If he broke into _BASA_ and escaped, there’s no way some hacker can harm him!”

“You don’t care what happens to the Defender of Justice?” The familiar smooth voice made you turn your head and tilt it upwards to stare at the face of your classmate – Zen. He smiled once you finally acknowledged him, taking a seat in front of you whilst the occupant of it was gone, “You don’t exactly seem…” his eyes roamed around the fuming classroom, “excited.” Your stoic expression must’ve given it away.

“I read it on my way here.” You told, “I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

“It’s refreshing to find someone who also thinks _MysME_ is silly.” Zen said, offhandedly, “The main character is so confusing, don’t you think? Always putting up a smile even though he’s completely different in real life. I just don’t see the point in that. Wouldn’t hiding your emotions just make things difficult?” You blinked stupidly once he glanced at you waiting for a response. Your cheeks heated – why was he so insistent on chatting you up? Pushing a stray lock away from your face and hooking it behind your ear, you shrugged.

“Maybe he’s just lonely.” You said, “And he doesn’t want his friends to worry about him.” You could tell he was about to politely dismiss your argument but the array of girls stopped him before he could even open his mouth. They were all eager to discuss the latest chapter of _MysME_ and you were definitely not invited into that discussion. With a light sigh you swiftly stood up, sending a small reassuring smile Zen’s way. He seemed confused, raising a brow and ready to ask where were you going but you shushed him with a wave and left class all together.

Being alone never really bothered you. The hallways were nearly empty anyways, and big crowds just made you uncomfortable. A sense of peace engulfed you – despite genuinely enjoying Zen’s presence, being alone suited you best. There was loud chatter echoing all over the school, mainly the classroom, as you absentmindedly wandered around lost in thought. If Luciel was here things sure would be different. He would probably follow after you like a lost puppy if you randomly decided to leave or greet you with an energetic wave once you stumbled into the classroom. His smile would be so bright: much brighter than you’re used to drawing. Maybe his pale skin would even get a bit tan if you dragged him outside…

…A soft chuckle escaped your lips before you could stop yourself. Maybe you should give Luciel Choi a happy moment. The webtoon is so dark and sad, granted he is a hero and tough times make him stronger, but perhaps…A breather couldn’t hurt him. Just a happy day he could not worry about anything and just be 707, the happy go lucky boy all girls are so eagerly waiting to return. Yes. You should draw a non-cannon episode where Luciel is happy.

You failed to notice dark cool eyes watching you daydream until an awkward cough reached your ears. Releasing a soft hum you nearly froze once you recognised the tall figure to be Jumin. He didn’t look amused or disgruntled, in fact he didn’t even seem to care that you were laughing to yourself. Instead, he pointed at your shoulder, “Your jacket is missing.” His monotone did not throw you off.

“ _O-Oh_.” But it was the last thing you expected him to say. “I left it in the classroom since it is hot…outside.” Jumin gave an understanding nod.

“I see.”

Was pointing out the obvious was just something he did on a regular basis? Awkward silence stretched between the two of you. Now that he was within arm’s reach you could get a better tool at him: noting his strict posture you straightened yourself. Your eyes caught a small pin on his jacket – was that a white cat? Noticing you inspecting it Jumin spoke up, “It’s a cat.”

“It’s cute.” You said.

“Yes.” The strange softness in his voice made you blink stupidly. Lifting your (colour) eyes up to stare at his face you nearly fell over once you saw the smallest of smiles adoring it, “I had it made to match my cat, Elizabeth the 3rd.”

“Elizabeth…the 3rd?” You questioned. He hummed. “That’s an…interesting name.”

“Thank you. It was picked out by a dear friend.” Jumin continued. “Though, some people can’t seem to appreciate the artistry behind it.” Now he sounded a bit bitter, “I noticed Zen’s been bothering you. You should stay away from him and his idiotic flock of girls.”

“You don’t really seem to like Zen all that much…” You pointed out, still surprised that you were having an actual conversation with _Jumin Han_.

“It’s mutual hatred.” He told bluntly. “I should head back now. The student body president shouldn’t be late for class.”

“Oh! Yes! Of course, see you later.”

“Aren’t you going with?”

“Oh, no, I-I just…need to use the washroom.”

Jumin said nothing to that and for a moment you weren’t even sure if he heard you – you were a bit quiet with your wording. Lastly, he nodded and left you standing. Before long the bell ringed, and briefly pondering should you go to the bathroom or not you lastly sprinted to the end of the hallway where the washrooms were at. Pushing the door open you stumbled in--

And suddenly felt sick to your stomach. It felt as if someone punched you in the gut and the last drop of oxygen left your lungs with a gasp. Your head spun, and hurriedly you latched onto whatever was near to steady yourself. A headache was slowly forming and you shut your eyes trying to collect yourself.

_Must be…from overworking…_ you figured. The nausea passed as soon as it appeared. Taking in a soft breath you sighed and pushed your eyes open. Your blood ran cold.

You weren’t in the bathroom anymore.

Instead of the cold tiles there was grass swaying under your feet, the sun harshly burning the back of your neck. The area was unfamiliar. Your knees trembled and blinking rapidly you pinched yourself, praying this is some strange hallucination caused from stressing and poor body nutrition. Your upper arm stung and as you watched the red marks form an idea briefly occurred to you that this was real. Your knees buckled and with a huff you fell over. Heaving and trying your best not to fall into panic you counted your fingers – in dreams you always have more. A solid ten was the final answer and you almost cried out of sheer fear.

Wiping your head around you took in the surroundings: the middle of the hills, a brief forest. Perhaps it did look a bit familiar, but for the life of you you couldn’t jug your memory and find out from where. Blinking stupidly you wiped your clammy palms on your school’s skirt, “Okay, okay, don’t panic, don’t panic, all is good, everything is okay, you’re just dreaming, this is exactly what I needed now I’m sure I need more people on my team—“ and you continued mumbling to yourself like a maniac as you shakily stood up.

“Oi! Who are you!?” Someone called behind you and you had to slap your mouth shut not to scream. Visibly flinching you spun backwards to see who the person was.

“I-I’m—“ As your eyes landed on the taller male your tongue twisted in your mouth as you nearly choked on saliva. The outfit was a major red flag. The red hair was too. Even the glasses, those yellow zebra glasses and the surprised honey-dew eyes behind them were all too familiar. Your brain stopped functioning all together and as if in slow motion you saw the protagonist of _MysME_ approach you cautiously, a small smile brimming his features to fake kindness but you knew he was alert.

**No**. **No way** was this real. Someone was just cosplaying as him, that’s it! _MysME_ is so popular for sure there were a couple of nutjobs that would kidnap you! Wait--- _kidnap you_?! **_YOU?! KIDNAP_**?! Why would they do that?! No one knew of your relation to the webtoon **!!!**

You were shaken out of your thoughts by the big hands that landed on both of your shoulders and you almost collapsed completely. You found yourself face-to-face with the person whose features eerily resembled that of Luciels, “You don’t need to be so scared; I’m not going to hurt you!” He said cheerfully, “But how did you get here? This place isn’t safe…Did you…escape?” His magnificent honey-dew eyes briefly glanced at the trees behind you and then were back to you, eagerly waiting for you to answer.

“I-I’…” You swallowed, “W-who are you?”

“Oh! So rude of me…” He said, grinning, “I am Seven Zero Seven, Defender of Justice!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
>  Second chapter uploaded today beCAUSE I WANTED TO. SUE ME.  
> Lolololol kidding. Anyway, we finally reach the interesting part of the fic so you have no reason not to like it! full proof plan! <3  
> This game is ruining my life hahah...  
>  Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!   
> (if you read this listening to MM OP it will hurt more)


	3. Lu...ciel?

 

 “Oh! So rude of me…” He said, grinning, “I am Seven Zero Seven, Defender of Justice!”

 _D-Defender of Justice?! Seven Zero Seven?! This guy is out of his mind!_ You shrieked inside your head, feeling a bead of sweat roll down your neck from the heat. You had long accepted this not to be a dream: his hands were too warm and the wind that caressed your hair and legs was much too ticklish to be fake. You had no idea how you got here, but one thing you were sure of – you fell into some psycho cosplayers trap. Maybe he kidnapped you on your way back from school – you don’t remember leaving but he might’ve drugged you or something terrible along those lines. This was probably some sort of sick fantasy of his!

_Oh God, oh God—_

“H-Hey! Don’t cry!” The one pretending to be Luciel hushed. His face was starting to get blurry. Your body shook like a leaf. From what you could tell he was getting lost, unsure of what to do. His hands squeezed your shoulders harder and starting into your eyes. He seemed torn – maybe he should hug you? Let you go? Luciel gulped, “I’m not going to hurt you I swear! You have to believe me!” The strain in his voice made your fear falter for only a split second – _perhaps he was really telling the truth?_ You visibly shook your head, hurriedly wiping away the tears. Luciel sighed, softly, “I-I scared you right? Appearing out of the blue all of a sudden, I’m sorry! You must’ve escaped from…That place. I know it’s hard for you to trust me but you have to. I’m not the bad guy here.” His eyes roamed your body, lastly coming back to your face, “You don’t look hurt…Thank God.” He finished with a smile, “C’mon, we shouldn’t stay here. I promise I won’t hurt you. I will take you home or drop you off somewhere you feel safe, okay?” Stiffly, you nodded. As soon as he parted from you, you instantly felt colder. Surprised yourself you blinked stupidly as Luciel passed.

Did you actually have a sense of security around the psycho cosplayer?  He sounded genuine, but those kinds of people always do, don’t they? You decided to follow him. It would probably be worse if you stuck around these areas. Luciel’s smile brightened once he noticed that you caught up.

“What’s your name?” He asked. You raised a confused brow – wouldn’t he know already? Or did he just randomly snatch you up? Maybe he already knew just pretended not to know to gain your trust. Still, if you wanted to escape you had to play along for now. At least your nerves weren’t going haywire anymore.

“(Name).” You introduced yourself, quietly, glancing away from his friendly irises. You were still feeling a bit vulnerable from before.

“(Name) huh…” He repeated, more to himself than you. It felt strange – hearing him say your name so attentively. Suddenly he broke into giggles, “That’s a…” You shot him a glare, “That’s a really cute name.”

“Then don’t laugh about it!” Why were you getting so worked up was beyond you but seeing him smile so carefree made your heart jump. _Thud_. This was bad. He was charming you! But then again…Didn’t he look just… _very_ familiar? You noticed his pale skin heat with a dusty pink blush and abruptly you leaned away, giving him some personal space – you were starting so shamelessly. _But he kidnapped you!_ the voice in your head squeaked.

Your eyes caught the edge of a red Lamborghini and you stopped in your tracks. _Can psycho cosplayers even afford Lamborghinis?_! _And more importantly, it looks just like Luciel’s baby!-_

“T-That’s our ride!” Seven cleared his throat, sending a beaming smile you way, “I’ll take you anywhere you want… I can’t leave you alone, you understand, right? This is…Not safe place.” His tone turned chilly once you reached the clearing. Tilting your head to the side you gasped.

A tall building loomed between the trees.

_Isnt—Isnt that…Mint…eye?  
N…no way…This can’t be real, no…_

“This is an exception, you hear me? Other than now, never accept rides from strangers!” He added dryly, pressing something in his pocket. The car’s lights flickered and Luciel reached to open the door, “Now then—“

A gun shot rang in the empty area.

Luciel stumbled back.

 _O-Oi…Saeyoung…_  
W-why is there a  
…a hole in your back?

The whole world came crashing down on you and trembling almost violently you gazed to the front of the car – a man with a hood over his head stood pointing a gun at the **_REAL SEVEN ZERO SEVEN_**. A shade was cast over his face, but you could still see a faint smile playing on his lips. Those tattoos left no doubt – this **really was real**. That or you hallucinations were on a whole other level, because no one could cosplay as Saeran. He wasn’t even introduced in the comic yet!

 Your train of thought then shifted away from the laughing maniac to a still shocked Luciel. _Crap, he’s hurt!_ you panicked, your feet moving on their own as you rushed to the back door, pulling it open, “Oh?~ who’s that behind you, Luciel?” Saeran’s voice sent a chill down your spine and you tried your best not to freeze up. Yanking him on the sleeve, you rushed Seven into the backseat of his own car and shut the door before he could protest.

“My name is (Name)!” You announced angrily. Saeran lowered his gun, cocking his head to the side in a curious manner. Your determination was admirable, or so you hoped he would see it as that and not crippling fear, “And don’t you dare get in my way!” You finished with a huff, plopping on the driver’s seat and slamming the door as you moved.

“O-Oi! What the hell are you doing?!”

“Shut up, idiot! You’re hurt!” You snapped, pushing the start button. The car’s engine groaned.

“Do you even know how to drive a car?!”

“Do you want to die?! I-Idiot, of course I don’t, but those this really matter now?! Press on your wound and for the love of God stay awake until we reach the hospital!”

You weren’t that surprised that Saeran didn’t chase after you – he could’ve easily shot you, after all. You guessed your declaration impressed him. Maybe even made him curious. But that was beside the point – clinging  to wheel for your dear life you pushed the pedals and somehow, with a couple of ungraceful turns to various sides, made it onto the dirt road and pushed forward in full speed.

“Hey- **_ack!_** \- don’t drive so fast!”

“Shut up!” You yelled, almost head-butting a tree, “I’m trying to save your life!”

“Neither of us will live if you crash my precious car!”

You eased off the acceleration and with a soft sigh slowed down to a normal, but still rushed, speed. Luciel coaxed you best he could – you could barely hear him over the roaring of the engine. His voice was growing weak but he still tried to joke around. _The nerve of this guy_ … you grumbled, eyes fixed on the road. If you were really just at the Mint Eye headquarters – to be honest there was no reason to deny this wasn’t real anymore – then a trip to the hospital would take up to three hours at the least. You wanted to glance at the rear view mirror and see how Seven was doing, but refrained in fear of crashing the car. You were starting to panic again.

_Wait! The cabin! Shouldn’t…it be around here, somewhere?_

“H-hey! Backseat idiot!” You called, flustered, “Isn’t there a cabin somewhere around here?” No response reached you, “H-H-Hey! Seven!” You called again, finally getting the courage to glance up – fear struck you like lightning as your eyes glazed over his twisted face. He was in a lot of pain. And most likely burning up. _Crap. Okay, I think I remember…where to go…How do I turn this car? Oh-oh-Crap! I shouldn’t even be driving! I don’t have a license! NO! Luciel is in danger! I must help him!_

…

 

…

 

…

You weren’t a driver, and you weren’t a doctor either – God, you were a webtoon artist you hardly even paid attention to class! But for once in your life luck was on your side and you made a mental note to thank your mother for being a nurse and teaching you a few tricks. Getting Luciel out the car was not easy and you were beyond glad that he was still conscious and could get up himself. You carried him to the cabin, which with little struggle you found, and with his help laid him on the bed. After that, you grabbed a med kit from the trunk, cleaned his wound and patched it up. You didn’t dare to take the bullet out; you’d leave that to the professionals.

After thirty minutes the painkillers started working and you could finally relax. With an exhausted sigh you threw yourself onto a chair that was standing next to Luciel’s bed. At last he was finally sleeping peacefully. Only now did you notice your hands trembling, the smell of sweat and blood that tickled your nose, the dryness of your mouth and the ache of your muscles. You were completely drained. Your school uniform was ruined, but that was the last thing on your mind. Catching your breath, you gazed at Saeyoung: his expression was so peaceful, granted he was pale as a sheet but at least he’s alive. Your ears ringed with his last words before falling asleep, “ _Don’t call the ambulance, don’t call the ambulance_ …’ You knew he was a secret agent and all, but was giving his location away or bringing people closer to Mint Eye really mattered now?

With another heavy sigh you forced yourself to stand up. Everything hurt. Approaching him didn’t take long, only a couple of small steps, and leaning in you reached for his pocket where you knew his phone was. He didn’t react when you had it in your hands. You smiled softly. Taking a blanket you covered him, “You are so reckless, Luciel…Well, I guess I’m the one to blame.” You murmured, leaving the room to call the ambulance.

Once you hung up a strange buzz caught your attention. Humming, you spun on your heel, only to blink stupidly at the appearing sigh in the air.

“To be…continued…?” you read, “What the hel—“

The world went white.

 

…

 

..

 

.

 

“Oi! (Lastname)! (Lastname) are you here?!”

You were sucked back into reality by a squeaky voice of a girl and a pounding on the stall’s door. Taking in a deep breath you pinched yourself – was that all a dream? Was it really a hallucination? There were no signs of blood or sweat or _tears_ on your uniform, not even your hair was shrivelled. Disoriented, you unlocked the door and pushed it open.

You were greeted with surprised faces of three girls. One of them gasped, “Oh! (Lastanme), are you okay?! You look so pale! Are you sick?”

“You didn’t return to class and we were all so worried!”

“Mr. Han said you were at the washroom so the teacher sent us to check—“

“W-WAH?! (Lastname)!?”

“She fainted!?”

“Quick! Call the nurse!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he deSERVES BETTER I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im just loosely following the plot of W since I'm lazy lolololol  
> my heart :( also it's gonna get worse so...  
> ALSO I UPDATE THIS SO FAST BECAUSE I JUST CANT STOP MYSELF AND YOU WONT STOP ME EITHER  
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos! <3


	4. Hospital visit.

~*~  
  
 “….you reckless idiot. Who was the one who saved you?” Vanderwood was annoyed for a very large variety of reasons, but the main one was that Seven-Oh-Seven was injured and would take too much time to recover; leaving her alone to deal with various jobs they should be doing together. Even now she was wasting time visiting him. Her fingers twitched – she needed a smoke break already.  
  
Seven, who has been purposely avoiding her gaze, lowered his head. His fingers tug into the white sheets.  
  
…  
  
“She said her name was (Name).” He finally squeezed out.  
  
“Hah? (Name)? And she escaped from Mint Eye?” Vanderwood raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t exactly sure what this ‘Mint Eye’ was, only what Seven briefly told her, but by the severity of his wounds she assumed it was no child’s play. Did this mysterious girl really escape a place like that? One thing was certain – despite saving Luciel’s life (Name) could not be trusted, especially since she disappeared into thin air after calling the ambulance!  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Hmmm…Okay, I’ll look into her. But damn it, Agent 707, next time try not being so reckless or else both of our asses would burn.”  
  
“….Vanderwood. Can you do me one small favour?”  
  
The woman grunted, “No.” was her swift reply, but Seven completely dismissed it.  
  
“Don’t tell the agency about her…No matter what you find.”  
  
Vanderwood’s fingers were already wrapped around the handle but she stopped herself from moving. Mulling over his suggestion, one she should not comply with, lastly she released an irritated scoff and glanced at the injured man , “…Fine. My lips are sealed…I’ll pick you up on Monday. There’s a lot of work you have to finish so rest up, Luciel.”  
  
~*~  
  
 _Was this all… a dream?_  
  
It was the only thought that ran through your mind as you were driving home. Your eyes blankly stared out the window with no particular direction in mind as your father mumbled something about ‘overworking’ and that you’re ‘too young for this’ as he pressed the pedal to go just a bit faster. The seat-belt dug into your neck. Your eyes widened – that’s right, you were so worried about Seven bleeding out that you forgot to fasten it in your…dream. Was it really a hallucination? Your classmates said you’ve been gone for thirty minutes, but weren’t it a couple of hours in where ever you were?  
  
 _Maybe it really was just a stress induced hallucination_. Your shoulder slumped. You were a bit taken aback by your own emotions – weren’t you supposed to be glad that you were just dreaming? That Seven didn’t actually get shot?  
  
“Hey, kiddo.” Before you could mull even harder you were pulled back into reality by your father. Raising his hand he ruffled your hair, “don’t sweat it. Happens to the best of us.”  
  
 _Does it really, though_? You wanted to ask but refrained.  
  
~*~  
  
 ** _It wasn’t a dream._**  
  
You had to slap your mouth shut to refrain from releasing a shriek once you were finally home. You were idling with your phone when an alert popped up – _MysME_ was updated. At first you were confused, no one had the right to release a new episode without consulting you. Hell, a new episode wasn’t even drawn yet.  
All was clear when you opened page one.  
  
There, shell-shocked you stared at a (colour) haired, (colour) eyed girl lost somewhere near a forest. It was like a miniature cartoon version of you. Your fingers scrolled down, your heart about to jump out of your throat when Luciel showed up, Saeran shot and you drove the car. The episode ended with you calling the ambulance.  
  
Your trembling hands set down your mobile device as you plopped down on your bed, trying to steady your breathing. **_What the hell was happening_**? Why were **_you in a webtoon_**? How was this even _possible_? Your head started to hurt and slowly you dug in your hands into your hair and squeezed your eyes shut. _Deep breaths_ , you tried to calm yourself down. These four walls felt suffocating.  
  
A loud beep echoed in the empty room but you refused to acknowledge the new message. You didn’t want to open your eyes yet – the darkness was comforting, the pleasantly warm air caressed your cool skin almost lovingly and little by little you loosened up and fell into your sheets. The blank ceiling greeted your half lit gaze and you gulped. A sense of determination filling your pores – you weren’t sure why or how you ended up in the webtoon, but for whatever it takes you will help Seven.  
  
Grabbing your phone you were a tad surprised to see a new message from your publishing company.  
  
 _Hello, Mr. (Lastname)!  
 We got your file at a quite peculiar time! We  
did not expect two episodes in one day! Thank you  
so much for your hard work!  
Our board company has decided to change the  
story of our beloved Seven-Oh-Seven. Tragedy would  
lands us more sales. Our writer came up with a beautiful  
premise of Luciel’s death. What do you think? You are free  
to visit us if you decided to drop the anonymity shield, we’d be  
glad to discuss his fate face to face!  
Sincerely, _ _Oh Yeon Joo_  
  
Your breath left your lungs in a strained wheeze _. Death?_ No. No way were you going to agree to this.  
  
~*~  
  
“Hey, (Name), this girl kinda looks like you, don’t you think?” Zen was as insistent as ever to converse with you and after a bit of puppy-eyes and compliments spewing out of his mouth you gave in and agreed to join him for lunch. It turned out he was one of the few people who didn’t keep up with _MisME_ and read the newest episode a day late. Ignoring his food Zen tilted his head to the side, his brilliant red irises going from his phone to you and back, “Even the eye colour…” At his words, your gazes connected. You gulped. Zen grinned, “-is the same.” He finished, extending his phone for you to take. On the screen you saw yourself gazing into the distance as you held Luciel’s phone tightly pressed to your ear and listened to what the paramedics on the other line said.  
  
“I guess…we do look…similar.” You said quietly, glancing away and focusing back on your food. Zen hummed.  
“(Name)…” He said your name so tenderly that you nearly dropped your utensils. “Say, did you jump into the webtoon?” he asked halfheartedly. His joke nearly gave you a heart attack. Zen laughed at your downright terrified expression and shook his head lightly.  
  
“Your jokes are as bad as your looks.”  
  
“Oi! No one asked you, Jumin!” Zen fired up; glaring fiercely and his classmate who decided to take a seat in front of you. “Why are you sitting here anyway? Go to your rich kids club or where ever.”  
  
“I wanted to ask (Name) how was she feeling since I didn’t get a chance yesterday.” Jumin told bluntly, his cool gaze landing on you. He didn’t elaborate so you guessed he was waiting for an answer. His stare was unnerving. Clearing your throat, you nodded.  
  
“I’m okay. Thank you for telling the teacher about me.”  
  
“It’s only natural.”  
  
“There, now you can leave.” Zen shot, putting his phone away.  
  
“I find this seat comfortable.”  
  
“Mr. Han, there you ar—“  
  
“Go away, Assistant Kang.”  
  
A petite short haired girl did not seem fazed by Jumin’s wording and only blinked behind her glasses. Holding a tray of food in her hands, ‘Assistant Kang’ nodded and was about to leave when Zen called her back and invited her to sit with you. Reluctantly, the girl took a seat next to Jumin.  
  
“I don’t mean to sound…rude..” You glanced back down at your food when all of their gazes were directed towards you, “But…assistant?”  
  
“Yes. She will be my personal assistant when she graduates. It’s a wish of hers.”  
  
“More like a curse, really…” Kang uttered under her breath. A smile brimmed her features and with a happy glance sent Zen’s way she turned to you, “Jeahee Kang. It’s nice to meet you.”  Her tone was much softer than it was before.  
  
“(Name) (Lastname).” You introduced yourself with a small smile of your own.  
  
The three of them fell into a conversation of their own. Well, for the most part it was Zen conversing with Jeahee and her looking absolutely blessed for it, whilst Jumin quietly ate his food and sent you a glance every now and then. You kept to yourself, trying to follow the heated conversation of good looks, the plays Zen starred in and some plans for the future but your mind kept drifting back to Seven. _What was he doing now?_ you wondered. The email from yesterday was a bitter reminder that he faced danger not only in his world but yours as well… _Bad ending_ … _Why would the writers suddenly pitch a bad ending?_  
  
It was suspicious, you conducted. You frowned softly, boring your eyes somewhere over Jumin’s head. You were oblivious to the curious gazes your new friends sent your way, or the confused calls of your name. You watched as an unnamed student passed your table. Your vision was staggering. Your surroundings became blurry and the once clear chatter was now a hollow echo as you lost all hearing. Your gut twisted  
  
 _Oh no._  
  
Abruptly, you jumped from your seat, your knees feeling weak. You grabbed a hold of Zen’s shoulder to steady yourself, “Excuse me...” a pained whisper left your lips as you hurriedly turned to leave.  
  
“O? (Name)? Are you feeling okay?”  
  
“(Name)?” Jaehee gazed surprised as you stalked to the cafeteria entrance, watching as you slammed your hands with the last remainder of strength and opened the double doors. She was already standing up, a pang of worry piercing her heart as her brows knit together – she saw in what state you were in yesterday and if you were going to faint again this time no one might catch you. Zen beat her to it, though, as in a heartbeat he was up on his feet and with a rushed pace he followed after you. Like you, he was lost behind the door.  
  
“I guess I should go as well.” Jumin said dryly, “Assistant Kang, take my place at the student meeting.”  
  
“What? But—“  
  
“That will be all.” He cut her off, “Oh, and if you can, please put my tray back.” With that, he left.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
You found yourself standing at a corridor - not one you were familiar with. Some nurses brushed past you, though no one bothered to spare you a glance. Exhaling quietly you took a small step forward, your eyes scanning the new place – a hospital. But why are you here? Did you get sucked into the comic again? Your throat itched and you gulped, feeling your palms clam up with sweat.  
  
Not knowing what to do or where to go exactly cautiously you walked forward, turning your head for any sign of the main character. Your heart skipped a beat as you passed a door ajar, catching a glimpse of bright red hair resting on a white pillow. Backtracking, you felt your lips stretch into a smile once you confirmed that the man on the bed was indeed Saeyoung. Maybe it was due to the events that took place the last time you were here, but pushed by overwhelming relief to see him alive you grabbed the door and yanked it open, rushing inside.  
  
Once those honeydew eyes connected with yours, though, you felt as if a deer caught in the headlights and the adrenaline rush died down. His mouth fell agape as he stared at you in shock.  
  
“(Na…me)?” Your name left his lips in a whisper. The skin on your cheeks burned and you crossed your arms over your chest, glancing away to examine something else than him. “I-Is it really you?”  
  
“Why do you sound so surprised?” You blurred. There was a snort, no doubt from him, and your blush only deepened.  
  
“What are you doing here?” He asked, a smile dancing in his voice. _That’s what I’d like to know too, Saeyoung_ … you thought, sighing softly. “Oh…” _Crap, did I say that out loud?!_ Snapping your head to him instead of finding him appalled that you knew his real name you found him grinning brightly. A genuine smile, so rare, so happy…and it was directed at you? Your stomach felt ticklish. “Were you worried about me?”  
  
“Of course I was!” You squeezed out, “I wouldn’t have called the ambulance if I didn’t care, idiot! But, not like I really care, just…just…I-I don’t know what happened there exactly, but you…I panicked, okay?! You were bleeding out on the backseat of your own car, of course natural human instinct is to worry!” you had no doubt in your heart that you were beat red by now. “So, like, don’t mention it, okay? And don’t tell the cops either, because I don’t have a license…”  
  
“Thank you, (Name).” He told softly, “I guess even the Defender of Justice sometimes needs to be defended himself...” A blank look passed his normally bright features before he was back to normal. Grinning, he gave you a thumbs up. “And don’t worry; your terrible driving secrets are safe with me!”  
  
“I-Idiot! These terrible driving secrets is what kept you alive!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it me again...sorry for the slow updated, school has got me by the knickers and i just can't finish anything in time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also i really love how the reader is actually tsun. so cute. seven will surely find her very cute.  
> anyway! hope you enjoyed this very scattered cha!  
> thank you for all the lovely comments <3


	5. A promise.

_“I-Idiot! These terrible driving secrets is what kept you alive!”_  
  
  
Luciel was still laughing at your red cheeks, leaving you to awkwardly stand by the door. Your mind raised a mile a minute, as did your heart in hearing his actual laugh, and clenching your fists softly you finally had the strength to pull your eyes away from that blissful smile – getting distracted would do you no good. You needed to find out why you were here…How you got here was the least of your worries, for now that is. You couldn’t just tell him that you were teleported by God knows what…Wait…God?! Did _God_ set this up?! _Was he actuall_ \--?!  
  
“O-Oi, (Name)!” He called you, staring at you questioningly. Ah yes, lost in thought again. You shook your head softly, praying it would get rid of all of those pesky thought occupying your mind. Clearing your throat you finally decided to come closer. Luciel’s hummed – _she probably just didn’t know what to do_ , he thought. Offering you a friendly smile he patted the sheets next to him, “Sit.” Was all he said. Frowning softly you opted to sit on the chair next to his bed. “As stubborn as ever.” He added dryly.  
  
“Whatever!” You huffed, “And I’m not stubborn, you’re just too easy going!” You knew that wasn’t true, but if you suddenly started to get all deep and _touchy feely_ it would scare him away in a heartbeat. Luciel giggled.  
  
“One of us has to be. Or else we’ll be one sour bunch.”  
  
 _U-Us?...We???...._ you felt your cheeks heat.  
  
“I-Idiot, there is no us.” You told bluntly.  
  
“H-Huh?” You saw his honeydew eyes sparkle behind his glasses and quickly clearing his throat he opened his mouth to speak but felt his tongue twisted in his mouth. A faint blush bloomed above his sheepish smile and releasing a string of awkward laughter he added, “I-I didn’t mean it like that…uhm…”  
  
It’s not like you were disappointed. Because you _weren’t_. That’s what you told yourself, at least.  
  
“Anyway...” Luciel decided to change the subject and in the nick of time – you were about to say something embarrassing again! “I think we should…Properly introduce ourselves.” _Oh boy…_ “I was pretty vague back there…Ya know…My name is Luciel Choi! Or Seven Zero Seven! It’s is a pleasure in meeting you!” He bowed his head, that same carefree smile ringing in his voice.  
  
“(Name)…” You glanced to the side, “…Just (Name).” Luciel raised a brow. You felt bitterness rise in your mouth and your shoulders stiffen as you rubbed your palms together. You couldn’t exactly parade your full name here, not whilst everyone in _your world_ could see what was happening! Your parents already gave you weird looks for drawing yourself into a comic, but if they saw you use your real name…That would be a complete mess!  
  
“Oh…” Luciel’s voice lowered into a whisper, “Just (Name) is fine, then.” He smiled, sweetly, “But…I have to ask you. Why were you at Mint Eye?” You bit your lip uneasily, unsure of what to say. Lying on the spot was no a talent of yours and you didn’t even want to lie to him in the first place. Thankfully, Luciel took the hint, “You can’t tell me…can you?”  
  
“Mm…” You only hummed. Luciel nodded.  
  
“So mysterious…!”  
  
“You’re the one to talk…” You murmured, “’Defender of Justice’, ‘Seven Zero Seven’…Doesn’t really make any sense.”  
  
“Just like your driving.”  
  
“O-Oi! What is it with you and my driving!? I saved your life, didn’t I?! I-Idiot, moron! You’re hopeless! Utterly hopeless!” You had to hand it to him though, that was a beautiful way to escape a statement. He didn’t want to get close to you, you could feel it. Despite sitting so close to him and he so shamelessly grinning you felt the distance between the two of you grow: it was like a cold barrier that neither of you wanted or _could_ break. After a while even his giggling died down and the room fell into comfortable silence. Your fingers fiddled with the hem of your skirt, your (color) eyes boring into the seams of the fabric. You felt his gaze burn your skin – was he inspecting you? If he was, he refrained from saying anything. The silence stretched on as you tried to figure out how in the heck you will get out of here. Every episode ends with a bang, with something interesting or mysterious happening…Something that would leave an impact on the main character...A cliff-hanger? Did you need to create one? How did this all even work--?  
  
“That uniform…” He suddenly said, making you perk up and blink at him, “You’re a student. Do you go to school here?” You nodded, “You were also wearing on the day we met…at Mint Eye…Ho—“  
  
“I can’t tell you.” You cut him off. He glanced away, nodding. “I, uhm…Y-You know, I was…really scared at first. I didn’t know what was happening or how to get out.” A small smile brimmed your features. You weren’t technically lying either, “I thought that it was all a bad dream, but…It was real. It happened. I was so shocked that I didn’t even know what I was doing and then…you showed up. Honestly, I think you scared me more than anything before, but…I decided to trust you. And admits all of that, whatever that was, I ended up…saving you.” Your fingers dug into the fabric of your skirt, “You entrusted your life in me.” Confident, you met his gaze, “I want you to know that you bear the same responsibility now. _Please protect me, Luciel.”_  
  
For a moment he was left speechless, his bright eyes widened ever so slightly to stare at you with such awe you felt your heart spur in your chest. But yours wasn’t the only one _. Thud_. Luciel blinked stupidly, confused by the jump his heart made as he released a soft sigh. He suddenly felt out of breath, ticklish somewhere where his stomach should be.  
  
Uneasy, you bit your lip again. Perhaps your declaration was too much? Maybe you put on too much pressure on his, or were it out of character? You started to feel dizzy.  
  
 _“…I promise.”_  
  
You almost gasped, touched, but refrained from showing any emotion though a grin did slip on your lips. The same strange buzz caught your attention and averting your eyes from the boy who was trying to form a sentence you glanced at the window, feeling your breath catch in your throat. The same sign from before ‘ _To be continued_ …’ was appearing in the air. You glanced from it to Luciel – were you the only one who could see it?  
  
The room became so bright it nearly turned neon. As if struck by lightning, you halted up, making Luciel snap his head at you, “I gotta dash!” You called after him, rushing to the door and yanking it open.  
  
“ _Wait!_ (Name) I want to—!” His hand extended to reach for you, but you were already lost behind the door. Disappointment washed over him like a wave and slowly he sunk back into the soft pillows, “—know more about you…”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter is very short but i still wanted to post it since i haven't updated in a bit! i hope y'all still like it!!! <3  
> thank you all very much for the support! this story grew in reads so fast!!! wooooohooo!!! i'll try to post more! in the meantime, tho, i shall continue to work hard and prepare an interesting plot.  
>  thank you all again


	6. I know you!

“Huh?” Big purple eyes blinked owlishly, trailing your tired form as if seeing a celebrity, “that’s…” the boy’s eyes then travelled to his phone, where the latest episode of ‘ _MysME_ ’ was popped up, then glancing back at you sitting down just a couple of tables away from him, “…odd.” He finished to himself, gulping. Placing his phone side by side with you, his heart nearly jumped out his chest as realization hit him – how was this possible was the last question in his mind. He jerked from his seat, hopping onto his feet and hurriedly picking up his laptop along with a couple of more things before he hurriedly moved to your table.

“Uhm! Excuse me…” An unfamiliar voice made you tiredly look up: you briefly examined the falling things in his hands before moving onto his blonde hair and magnificent purple eyes. You raised a confused brow – _why was he bothering me?,_ you thought, fixing a small smile on your lips.

“Hello…” you murmured, “May I…help you?”

“W-Well! I know this might seems strange, but—“ He took a deep breath, “Are you (Name) from _MysME_?!”

Your heart tumbled into the pit of your stomach.

///

The two of you strolled through the busy city, engaged in a heated conversation about ‘ _MysME_ ’ and how in the ever living hell did you manage to end up in the webtoon. The friendly albeit naïve boy, Yoosung Kim, stared at you starry-eyed and intently listened to your story from A to Z. You felt as if a huge weight was lifted off your chest – having someone else hear you out and not think you’re off your rocket was not only refreshing but extremely comforting.

After you finished your story you sighed, heavily, though a small smile still made its way to your face. Yoosung pondered for a moment, his irises wandering about with no particular direction in mind. Finally, he snapped and grinned at you, “That is so cool! You are so lucky, (Name)!”

“Hah?” You raised a brow, confused, “How is any of this lucky?”

“Are you kidding?! I’d give up all of my savings—“ He faltered, “-not that I have any—“ clearing his throat he continued up beat, “—to visit the _LOLOL_ world! I’d stay there forever!...Wait, if ‘ _MysME’_ is real…Do you think _LOLOL_ is real too?! That my character is actually a living being?! Am I God?! Am I—“

“I-… you’re overthinking it, Yoosung.” You said, “I mean…” you glanced away, “it might be true, but…I don’t know. This whole situation is so weird…Not to mention that if you figured out it’s me in the webtoon, how much time will it take the others? What if this all backfires? What if…something bad happens, Yoosung?” You bit your lip, “What then?” The younger boy was quiet for a short while before he hummed, his smile dimming.

“Then we’ll fix it.” He told, “We’ll fix it together. You can count on me from now on, (Name).”

~*~

“Heee, this (Name) character sure is weird…”

“I don’t really like her, to be honest.”

“Me too! I was hoping Luciel would end up with Rika--!”

“Rika is dead, idiot!”

“—So what?! Maybe she isn’t! And if she truly is, then even better! Such a bittersweet ending! So romantic!”

“Hah?! You’re so delusional…”

“Anyway, I’m not sure what the author was thinking when he created (Name)…I hope she doesn’t stick around.”

“You’re just jealous because you’re in love with Luciel.”

“Lies and deceit!”

You turned your head away from the loud chatter of a group of girls in front of you, biting your lip softly. Lunch break stretched on forever and now you really regretted declining Zen’s offer to eat in the cafeteria. At least you would have a distraction. But now, as you sat alone and completely miserable praying that no one would notice the resemblance between you and _MysME_ (Name), you really wished you could disappear into that strange universe. The only reason why you didn’t go with Zen and Jeahee was because you noted them keeping a sharp eye on you and feeling like under a magnifying glass was the last thing you wanted or needed.

You sighed, heavily, finishing your food. You couldn’t even meet up with Yoosung and vent – he went to a different school and was most likely hanging out with his friends so he wouldn’t pick up his phone. That or just playing video games. Either way, you were stuck alone in a never ending conversation about _MysME_ and the new girl everyone seemed to dislike. Granted, some girls did say they thought you were cute, but most of them were bitter and jealous an official female romance option has popped into the story out of the blue. _Romance…_ the word lingered in your mind for longer than you would’ve liked.

Again you found yourself daydreaming. From seeing Luciel peek his head through the classrooms door and showing you his perfect pearly whites, to holding his hand as you walked home from school---

 _\---Wait a minute_! What the hell were you thinking!? Luciel is a _REAL HUMAN_! You can’t just—How shameful!!

A bright red blush spread on your cheeks and you were grateful no one cared enough to notice. Putting away some of your things you spared a glance at the clock before going back to fiddling with your pen and notebook. Abruptly, you froze, your eyes travelling to the clock on the wall again.

 _That’s strange_ … You murmured, a memory surfacing, _wasn’t it ten minutes till class ended…fifteen minutes ago?_

As if being hit on the head with a frying pan, you closed your tear sprung eyes and felt harsh wind pick on your skin. Honks of cars got so loud you cringed and once you did pry your bright irises open you found yourself standing. Week in the knees you plopped down on bench behind you. You were at a city. What city you had absolutely no idea.

The colours here were almost neon like, happier even, and though the sky was cloudy it still had an alluring purple glow to it. You were in a webtoon again. You felt strangely aware of your surroundings as if  the air stuck to your skin or the heat  that tickled your bones from the benches wooden seat. Inhaling a deep breath you loosened up and leaned back, trying to collect the rushing train of thoughts and senses that were getting easier to grasp with each visit. Hearing a screech of a car you blinked owlishly. Your name rung out in the area and jerking you snapped, wide eyed staring at the familiar bright red Lamborghini you once drove. A head was poking out a rolled down window, a surprised, albeit happy, grin plastered onto his face as he continued to call you eagerly. You gave an awkward wave to Luciel, glancing to your sides to see if people were staring, which they definitely were, and hurriedly standing up you followed his orders and got into the car.

The engine buzzed as you drove down the busy city road. Once you fastened your seatbelt your hands felt like deadweight and unsure of what to do or what to say you fiddled with the hem of your skirt. Luciel’s cheerful chuckling reached your ears and once you gathered the strength to look at him you found him staring. _Thud._ What a strange jump your heart made.

“I see you’re healthy again…” The words flew from your mouth and broke the silence. He nodded.

“M! So weird! I was just thinking about you!” your face felt ten times hotter than it did just a heartbeat ago, but Luciel either didn’t notice the change or decided to ignore it, “Were you on your way home from school? Where do you live? I’ll drive you back--!” He suddenly caught himself, accidently steering the wheel too far right and nearly hitting another car in the process, “Oops! What I-I meant to say was, I mean, I had **_no_** creepy intentions _, I know_ \- you remember what I told you? _Not to get into cars with strangers? Only one time deal?_ Well, it still is! _Why did you get into my car_ —you know, never mind, I was probably embarrassing you with my yapping, my bad…Just…Just don’t think I will _stalk_ you or anything! I just want to keep you safe, like I promised!”

“…M.” was your quiet reply to his ranting. Luciel sighed.

“—Anyway! Back at the hospital…Thanks again for visiting me. Actually, thanks for saving me. I know I already thanked you like a million times but it really means a lot. Since…ya know, without you I’d probably be dead meat? I want to repay you. I know I just said I’ll drive you home – _or where ever you’re comfortable with, if you don’t want to give away your address that’s fine!!!_ – but I thought I could take you to this—I---I’m sounding like a total creep, aren’t I?” He flashed you a dazzling smile and you felt anger bubble in your chest.

“What do _you think_ , idiot?!” You flared, “Spouting nonsense! How much can you thank me!? Do you think I want to remember what happened _!? It was so scary_!” You looked away, “I still… _dream_ about it. About the bullet passing through you like you were just…like…you get it…”

“…Sorry.”

_Thud._

“I just want to make it up to you. I really do. Plus… I want to know more about this mystery you are! In the most _un-creepy_ way imaginable!” He looked at you, “So, what do you say, (Name)? Will you give me a chance?”

_Thud._

“I-Idiot! Car up a head! We’ll crash--- ** _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK_**!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S!O!R!R!Y! I was inspired to work on other things lololol my inspiration is so random. next chapter will feature a date with luciel. sorry i keep yall hanging. just kidding. im not sorry at all  
> thank you everyone for the love!


	7. Date.

Thankfully you were able to grab the wheel on time and steer clear of the upcoming vehicle. You bumped hard into Luciel’s shoulder in the process, and if you weren’t slightly trembling from adrenaline and glaring angrily at him you would’ve blushed from being so close to his face. Once you did sit straight, though, that’s when you sighed heavily and dismissed his terrified, and rightfully so, apology and just started out the window without much thought. This city was just as beautiful as yours back home. You smiled softly; finally relaxing you glanced at Luciel, your heart fluffing in your chest once you found him already staring.

“E-Eyes on the road, moron!” You fired up, “Or else we’ll crash again!”

“Aye, Miss (Name) Commander!”

~*~

You were safely out of his car roughly twenty minutes later, feeling excitement spur as you gazed at the amusement park in the distance. Luciel mentioned something about ‘ _Let’s walk…safer_.’ And you couldn’t agree more. As the two of you moved to the destination of the so called ‘ _date’_ he kept your distance from you, making sure to avoid your gaze as much as possible. He even ignored you as he bought the tickets. It didn’t surprise you – you knew he was trying to stray away because he didn’t want to get attached, or vice versa, - but to a normal girl (like you were supposed to be) who knew nothing about how Saeyoung acted it was supposed to be strange. You pouted, granted you didn’t want to, and crossed your arms over your chest.

“H-Here, your ticket…” He was looking somewhere over your head as he handed you the ticket. Your fingers brushed lightly and he hurriedly pulled away, “Let’s do whatever you want! My treat—I mean, well, we can’t to exactly everything you want, just what’s legal!—Well, I could hack a vendin-no that’s not right, don’t make me do that, got it?” He scolded, again not daring to look you in the eyes, _“ You’re so cute I might not resist…”_ he added, quietly, more to himself than you but you were still able to catch that _. C-Cute?! Seven thinks I’m cute--!!!_ Your cheeks dyed bright red and you pushed past him without saying a word in response, merely letting your heart hammer away as your gaze jumped around the big area like a wounded rabbit.

There were many people here, too many to see straight, and a primal fear of getting separated spiked in your chest and begrudgingly you tilted your head back at him: he was standing a ways away from other guests, most likely not wanting to get in their way, as through his rimmed glasses he kept a close eye on you – you figured he was thinking the exact same thing. Heat examined your body and shifting from foot to foot you fiddled with your fingers and waited patiently for him to join you. You could practically see the gears in his head turning: what was he to say? So saving him the trouble you extended your hand to him, looking away once a note of confusion and curiosity passed his clear cut features.

“I am not going to stand here all day, you know.” You blurred, your brows knitting together as you examined the spots of spilled soda on the pavement, “So…take my hand before we get lost.” You finished dryly, motioning for your hand that still hung in the air. You didn’t think he would actually do it, though.

Luciel barely caught the grin that started to rise, his hand, one that was much bigger than yours, grasping your fingers and gently tugging you along. You pushed closer to him, feeling strange tingles ripple your body as strings of heat rose from where his fingers connected with yours. The rough surface of his inner palm rubbed on your sensitive flesh and you let a smile slip on your lips unnoticed.

The better part of the day was spent by him anxiously trying to fill the silence that seemed to be filled with tension as he blabbered away about anything and everything but himself – you knew that was to be expected, yet still felt a twinge of disappointment as you gazed into those brilliant amber eyes as found him lying. You smiled anyway though, throwing an insult or two for good measure and continued with the untruthful conversation. Both you and he didn’t say anything genuine that day. He had asked you a batch of silly questions – from your favourite movies to music and if you ever had a cat. Did you like cats? Most of his questions were about cats to be honest.

But you could tell Luciel was holding back the real deal – he wanted to ask you why were you at Mint’s Eye. How did you get there. And most important of all if he could trust you or not. Despite your hand feeling so pleasant in his he still couldn’t help but feel uneasy: perhaps due to the rising feelings in his chest or the fear of you being someone on the Hacker’s side. Perhaps even the hacker himself!

…

…

…

The sun was setting. Loud pop music played from various stations. Fairy lights illuminated the park as a light breeze started to pick up. Flashing neon signs of various rides were inviting, but alas, you were tired, your feet were sore from walking and you felt completely at ease sitting on a bench beside an extreme ride that still hand a long que to it. Seven had begged you to get on, even tried to bribe you with ice-cream. It didn’t work, however, as your fear of heights kicked in and you turned him down. He still bough you ice-cream, though, one you were now finishing as the two of you sat in silence side by side. Whilst his gaze was directed at the bright red cart that raced up the tracks, yours was firmly placed at the waffle you were chewing on.

Finally, mulling your words carefully, you pried your lips to speak, “I don’t know.” The sudden words made him turn to you curiously as if to ask whether he heard you correctly. Pausing, you chewing thoughtfully before you finally looked at him – in the dim lighting you met beautiful honeydew eyes that appeared darker. “I don’t know why I was in that place. I don’t remember.” You glanced away, “I know that question has been bugging you…But…I’m being honest, like I was in the hospital when I came to visit you. I don’t know what happened. One minute I was in school and the next…” Your fingers tightened around the cone making it crack – an action he noted. “I’m there.” Your tone turned sour. Taking in a calming breath, you felt your heart pick up speed somewhere down the line, and collected your thoughts from overflowing, “I’m sorry if my explanation let you down...”

Saeyoung smiled softly, “I believe you.” You felt a pang of guilt– whilst yes, technically you were telling the truth, it wasn’t full and he placing genuine trust in you felt unwarranted. “I guess it’s only fair that I tell you why I was there as well…” You looked at him, surprised. He was definitely tired, maybe overworking himself again, because there was no way he would have had this conversation at the start of your day, “the place you were in…Is called ‘ _Mint’s Eye’_.” You gulped. His voice was chilling; his narrowed gaze directed somewhere above your shoulder, “I was investigating it. See this…I call him ‘ _Unknown’_. He’s the one that shot me…” He suddenly broke away and let his hands roam through his hair, “God I…should not be telling you this…” He released dry chuckle. For a moment you pondered on how to reply.

“Luciel…” You called him softly, no teasing tone, no ill intent behind your iris. Your eyes met, “Who are you?” he grinned, a grin that showed little amusement and was more self-deprecating than anything.

“I’m sorry…I can’t tell you.” His own words seemed to trigger him more than they did you, sending him into a spiral of conflict that you knew he wouldn’t be able to get out any time soon unless you changed topic.

You nodded, “Well, _uhm_ , thank you…” You smiled, “For the… _outing_ , but, I should go home now.” He seemed to snap out of it, returning to care-free self all knew and loved.

“ _Oh_ ,” he glanced at the shimmering fairy-lights, “I guess you’re right. We lost track of time….Should… _Should_ I drive you back, _or_ …?”

This was it. Now or never. The idea that surfaced in your mind as soon as your date started. A drastic change in his mood will set off the magical ‘ _to be continued’_ thingie that will take you back home, despite the meek voice in the back of your mind protesting and wishing to stay close to him. Pushing away all human decency aside, you swiftly leaned in and captured his lips into a quick kiss. Butterflies bloomed in your stomach as his soft touch sent a tingle but before you could fully enjoy it you pulled away. You found his frozen, staring at you wide eyed with a rosy blush starting to form on his cheeks, or maybe it was just the lighting. The tips of your ears started to flame up, and unable to look at him anymore you glanced away only to catch a glimpse of the damned sign.

Hurriedly, you hopped onto your feet and started to bolt to the nearest dark place before you melted away.

“Wait!” You heard Luciel yell after you, but before he could catch up you ducked into a photo booth and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; lmao an update what is this lololol idk been working on this whilst i was bored and i thought i might as well post it


	8. Awkward encounter.

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!? I can’t believe my NONTP is becoming cannon!”

“M! I agree! Atrocious!”

“…Hah? Girls, come on…I actually think it’s cute…”

“Not in a million years!”

The chatting group of girls passed right by you and you gulped, diverting your gaze and trying to block out their words. MysME (Name) wasn’t very well liked, but to tell the truth the real life (Name) wasn’t fancied either. That’s what you had believed till this morning, though. It’s Sunday, a day you’d usually spend taking your tablet outside and drawing some panels or reading  a book – the weather is perfect and it would be a shame to spend it locked inside your room, anxiously sweating over Luciel and his supposed demise that your publishing company insisted on.

 _Luciel_ … you had nearly forgotten him you had been having so much fun. Jeahee had invited you to go shopping on the account of Jumin, since apparently he needed a new suit for his father’s work party and refused to go alone. Jeahee obviously looked like she would rather spend time doing something else – mostly homework or sneaking into the theatre club and watching Zen perform – as the bored look behind her sharp glasses and a robotic reply each time Jumin asked for fashion advice was an indicator enough.

Seeing how distant the only other girl was, you took it upon yourself to help Jumin out. Sure, he was a bit cold and blunt and said things completely out of context at times (most were about his cat) he proved to be much better company than you had imagined. Plus, focusing on something else besides the looming depression and the thoughts of the kiss was welcomed.

Jumin suddenly grasped your upper arm – you jerked, dropping your ice-cream and releasing a soft yelp as he dragged you into one of the more expensive stores. The mechanical doors open and shut, the air turning chillingly cold and you shivered. Finally, Jumin let you go and you had a better look around: the place was airy, decorated in mellow blue and grey colours and you noted a few champagne glasses set by the counter. A finely dressed lady approached the two of you with a plastic smile and greeted, “Welcome to our shop, Mr. Han!” Her eyes fell on you, “...And company. If there is anything we can help you with please feel free to ask.” You gave a curt nod. Jumin didn’t even bat an eyelash; instead he turned to you, catching your gaze.

“Go pick something out.”

“…Huh?”

A soft frown graced his features, “Is the air conditioning too loud? I said go pick something you like. I’ll buy it for you.”

You blinked, “Oh… _Oh_!” it finally hit you. It was his way of thanking you. You shook your head, “That’s fine, Jumin, really. The ice-cream was enough.”

Either he didn’t understand or didn’t care, since he turned back to the lady and said, “Help her pick a dress.”

“Of course, Mr. Han!” Her grip was much stronger as she quite literally dragged you to a display of the most expensive dresses you had the pleasure of laying your eyes on.

Before long with about six dresses tucked under your arm you were pushed into the dressing room with the curtain closed swiftly behind you. Elevator music played. Your eyes connected with your reflection in the mirror. You smiled softly. It didn’t look like you were dead tired, though if anyone were to pay real close attention they could’ve guessed that by the bags under your eyes you skilfully covered with some concealer. Behind the curtain you could hear the lady’s happy tone as she tried to sell Jumin some shoes. Jeahee’s voice soon reached your ears as well – she dismissed the frail attempt of the lady, saying Jumin already bought new shoes. The lady didn’t back down. This was where you stopped paying attention.

Your phone buzzed in your jeans pocket, but you didn’t dare to take it out until you neatly set all the dresses down. As you took your mobile out you briefly glanced at the name on screen – Yoosung. Deciding to text him back later, you threw it on the small futon and undress, later taking the first dress and letting it’s smooth fabric glide through your fingers before you put it on. You released a small gasp of approval. It did suit you very nicely, not too revealing, but not too prude either. You gave a small spin and watched its hems flutter. You closed your eyes with a giggle.

“(Name)!” Jeahee called, “Can I take a peek? Are you ready?”

“M!” You hummed.

There was no reply back.

A melodious chirping of birds replaced the boring background music and the faint chatter of passing strangers got louder and louder. Your heart thudded in your chest and you snapped your eyes open. You were in a park.

Granted, if it was your first time appearing out of thin air you’d be as shocked as you were when you first landed in Mint’s Eye. Now, though…That fear melted into excitement as with a happy grin you took a good look around – the park itself closely resembled the one you used to go to before you moved cities. _MysME_ ’s world must be constructed of all sorts of memories, you conduct.

A couple of strangers eyed you as you pass, the dress mostly catching their attention. It’s hot. A warm breeze tickled the back of your neck and curled the strands of your loose hair. The sun burned yours shoulders and they turned a light shade of red. You walked slow, minding your time and searching for the infamous hacker, whose thoughts most likely brought you here. Why were you here? How did you skip worlds at such short notice? These questions bugged you, and with an anxious gulp you tried focus on finding Seven rather than even attempting to answer any of them. After all, today was such a nice day – you really didn’t want to spend the better part of it worrying about things completely out of your control.

“Excuse me, Miss…” A soft voice called after you, and blinking you tilted your head to the side. Your heart skipped a beat. A batch of bright blue hair moved in the wind as a camera placed in the strangers hands was directed right at you. V. “Could you smile for me?”

It took a moment to realize what he was asking you, and when the first flash flared you could’ve sworn you looked like a fish out of water. _It’s V…!_ your mind repeated, and slowly a smile bloomed on your face so tender that when the second flash gone off you could tell V was smiling too. He soon pulled away from the camera, revealing his handsome face and two perfectly working eyes that glimmered in the sunlight, “Sorry if that was a bit creepy…” He said, walking to you, “I just…couldn’t help myself.”

“Are you a professional?” You asked feigning innocence.

V smiled, “M. I’m collecting pictures for an art exhibition…”

“Are most of them of clueless girls?” You joked. V rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well…no. Consider yourself lucky.”

“ _V_!” both of your smiles were wiped clean when a familiar voice called his name. The both of you curiously turned back, a blush striking your cheeks when you noted the approaching Seven-Zero-Seven. His first fast pace seemed to slow unnaturally when he noted you peeking over V’s shoulder, his honeydew eyes quickly going from you to V and back. A soft frown stuck him, but he hurriedly masked it with a grin that wasn’t as friendly as it appeared to be, “I’ve been looking all over for you.” He said once he was close enough, “…I was wondering where you ran off to.”

V motioned to you, “Just taking pictures.” You waved, but Seven didn’t even acknowledge you. Your hand slowly fell by your side, a strange chill biting inside your chest.

 “ _Oh_.” Was all he said with a straight face, “Well, we better get going—“

“Actually, I wanted to take more pictures—“

“We’re leaving.”

His tone was angry, catching the two of you off guard. Your mouth opened to speak, but no words dared to slip out and so you closed it shut. Why was he acting like this? It felt like a lightning strike, the feeling of dread washing over you like a cold wave. Did he hate you? Because you kissed him, did he hate you and now was pretending to not even know you?

V glanced from Luciel to you, reading the hurt and shock on your face and the forming scowl on Luciel’s, the former crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for V to make the first move. The two of you knew each other, V realized, pressing his camera just a bit closer to his chest. Perhaps you were the very reason Seven was so distracted this morning. He hummed. “Well,” V broke the awkward silence, “How about this? I’ll go get us some refreshments and then take a couple more pictures of-“ His eyes trailed to you. You jerked.

“(N-Name).”

“(Name), and then we leave? Alright? Alright.” He didn’t wait for an answer and stride off, leaving you and Luciel alone.

 _Now what?_ You think, staring at your shoes as if they would give you a sufficient answer. That was until he broke the silence saying something you never thought would leave his lips.


	9. Cold-hearted.

**_Earlier_ **

**_Ja Gi Ya* Park_ **

A bead of sweat rolls down Luciel’s neck as with a heavy sigh he follows his best friend, V, into the dreaded park where usually lovers sit by picnic tables and girls come to confess their feelings to crushes. He is unaware why V chose this spot specifically to take pictures, but he didn’t question it – frankly, he didn’t really care. Carefree chatter greeted his ears, snippets of songs, laugher, even a couple of playful yelps, but it all almost felt alien to him. He feels like an outsider, peering into the life outside his bunker and the strange emotions and sounds that came with it. Luciel isn’t happy. He is unsure if V noticed, granted V is pretty sharp when it comes to these matters, but so far the said man hasn’t said a thing about it and Luciel tries his best to keep up the cheerful façade.

He’s been even worse since she disappeared.

For as long as Luciel can remember he always had trouble sleeping: it was mostly from poor eating habits and staring at computer screens for hours to no end, his mind never shutting up and alerting him of danger that may or may not even be there. But now it’s different. (Name) has added herself to that equation and messed his whole schedule up. He doesn’t know why she affects him so much, to be fair he hardly knows her: besides the fact that she goes to school in this city, has the most gorgeous (colour) eyes and a pretty outrageous personality…He shakes his head and his glasses almost slide off of the tip of his nose.  _How even old is she anyway?_ He ponders, passing two girls giggling by a bench and whispering to one another.  _She can’t be older than 17, possibly not even 18 yet_ …And he’s 21!  _21_! Even if he wanted to date her—

He bumps into the side of a drinking fountain and curses a bit too loud, catching the attention of every person in a five feet radius. V glances back at him, halting as he lowers his camera and raises a confused, but amused, brow at him. Luciel shuffles awkwardly and laughs, remarks something about being blind and the two friends move on with that.  _Date her?_   _Where the hell are these ideas coming from_? The exhaustion is evident and he realises that if he continues pushing himself like this he’ll probably collapse and have some weird dream about her too. This needs to end, and needs to end quickly.

After all…He hadn’t seen her for almost three months now.

There is a sick dark feeling in his chest that if he really wanted to name could call  _worry_. But he doesn’t want to acknowledge it, so he gulps the lump in his throat and fixes his glasses. He really should’ve lost his jacket. It’s too hot today.

“ _Hey_ , V…” He calls and the said man, after snapping a picture, turns to him, “Imma go grab something to drink.” He points at a stall of food just a short walk behind him, “You want anything?” V shakes his head, and giving a smile Luciel promises to be right back.

He didn’t expect to, when he finally did return with a half empty bottle of water, find (Name) standing so close to his best friend and looking just as lovely as he recalls her being.

His grip on the bottle tightens as a sudden pang hits his chest. She had kissed him and didn’t even bother to reach out to him afterwards. Not that that is an easy task, he is a secret agent and skilled hacker after all, but- _but_! He had no trouble running into her all those times, so why suddenly disappear off the face of the world? He feels stood up, perhaps his ego is even a bit bruised and he hardly hears what V proposes, but before he can angrily shuffle away he finds himself alone with her and the tension filled silence.

He isn’t angry at (Name). He’s angrier at himself for feeling the way he does. His eyes shift away from her, guilt slowly eating its way through him as he watches a couple of pigeons flock and coo and collect bread crumbs, as if that would somehow let him focus. She looks sad. Confused. And it’s all his fault, no doubt about that. He thinks. It’s hard to focus when she’s standing there –  _right there_! – but he has to think of something, something that would push her away for good. Not seeing her for such a long time has given him a headache, the anticipation and the ever growing hope that sparked in his chest that while ago was driving him crazy and it’s time to end it. Before he gets too attached and gets her hurt.

So with a sharp breath he focuses all of those raw feelings into one clear cut sentence. The moment their eyes meet his fingertips numb and in a brief moment of hesitation he wants to hug her. Reach her.  _Touch_  her, just to make sure she’s really here and possibly won’t run off in a second. But that moment passes and with a stoic look, Luciel says—

“ ** _Can’t you just leave me alone for good? God, you’re annoying_**.”

It’s cold. Oddly cold for such a hot day. A wave of sickness rattles your bones all the way to your toes and you recoil, your shoulder slump and the look of utter confusion shines on your face before it falls and you look down. Your jaw locks. Well, at least the people back in your world will rejoice  _– MysME_  (Name) is officially out of the game. Did he bring you here just to say so?  _What has gotten into him?_  You wonder. Your vision darkens and for a heart stopping moment you think that this is it. This is your last visit. That you will go home and never return and in Luciel’s mind you will forever be just some stupid girl that stole a kiss from him and ruined any and all chances of friendship.

Even that memory, that sweet soft memory, that was dyed in twinkling fairy lights and beautiful purple and bright green colours from the neon signs turned bitter, shameful, unpleasant and you felt a need to take a long cold shower that possibly could numb the striking pain in your chest. You don’t know what to say. What do people say in these situations? Is there even a reply? The weight of the world settles on your shoulders and with great difficulty you look up, your breath catching in your lungs as you do. He looks even worse than what (you assume) you look now. Torn and sad, possibly guilty. His pale skin in blotched in red spots and his honeydew eyes jump from one place to another as if afraid to look at one spot for too long.

Something clicks in you and you blink _. Is he…Is he trying to push me away? Is he afraid of getting me into trouble?_

You are an idiot _. A class idiot._  You created Luciel Choi (well, now that all of this double world business arose, you doubt you  _actually_  created him, but that’s beside the point!) and you of all people  _know_  Luciel the best. Of course he would do something like this. He possibly cares about you. A lot. Or at least, is starting to care.

With a sharp huff you frown and cross your arms over your chest, turn your head lightly and push your chin out, “ _Moron_ , that’s no way to greet a friend.” Your statement catches him off guard and a faint shimmer of confusion reflects from his glasses. You raise a brow, “I expected at least a compliment. ‘Annoying’… _Ha_! That the best you can do? Really now, you could’ve at least went with ‘ _vexing’_ , that sounds cooler.”

He bounces back instantly, “Should I pull out my dictionary?”

“ _Boogles_  quicker. You do know how to use  _Boogle_ , right?”

“I invented  _Boogle_.”

“Hard to believe since you’re very unoriginal…” You trail off, “… _Idiot_.” You add softer and just a tad quieter. “ _Don’t think I’m going to give up on you yet…_ ”

You are unsure whether he heard you or not, so you fidget under his gaze and pretend to be completely in control of your emotions. Which you aren’t. You’re boiling from the inside and honestly feel like screaming. The tension seems to fade from the air though, and little by little Luciel’s shoulders relax and a ghost of a smile pinches the corners of his cheeks.

“ _So_ …” He starts, coming to ruffle his hair, “What have you been up to these past  _months_?” he emphasises the last part and your heart skips a beat.  _Months?!_  You refrain from staring in horror.  _Back home it’s only been barely a week! How the hell does time work in this place?!_

“ _O_ -Oh,  _uhm_ …” You mumble, “I- _I_ , well, studying,  _and_ …mostly,  _just_ …studying…” That didn’t sound very believable, but there is no restart button in the real world, or here, and it is the best you could come up with. Technically it was the truth. You gulp. Everything you say is  _‘technically the truth’_. You don’t like that. You want to be honest with him, you really do, but you can’t risk exposure. Who knows what world ending explosion would happen if you were to confess!

“ _So_ , is that guy… _V_ , was it? Your friend?” You ask. Luciel nods.

“Yeah, he’s a really great guy.” He says. A pause. “Did he…did he take  _pictures_  of you?”

“ _Huh_?  _Oh_ , yes! I hope they turned out okay.”

“Don’t you find it… _creepy_?”

“If he’s your friend, then no.”

“But you didn’t know that he was before.” He countered. You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Well I do now, idiot.” You muss, “ _Gosh_ , you’re so moody today! What has gotten into you?” He doesn’t say anything, just shifts from foot to foot and unzips his hoodie. Out of the corner of your eye you note the friendly photographer approaching and a relieved smile graces your lips immediately, unconsciously, and Luciel ticks a brow. His eyes go from you to V and back. He falls eerily still, though neither you nor his friend catches this sudden motion.

You genuinely like V. Besides Seven, he is your favourite.

“I got you a soda, I hope that’s alright.” V says. You eagerly nod, “Would you like to hang out with us, (Name)?”

_A daytrip with V and Seven? Hmmm…_

“I suppose, since I have nothing better to do.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; ja gi ya is what boyfriends call their girlfriends in korean (translates to 'honey'). i'm replaying da game soooo lolololol idk i just need jealous 707 in my life, ya kno???? ya kno da feel?????
> 
> thank you to everyone that is still reading and enjoying //bows


	10. [ a small note ]

Hello everyone! I know no one likes updates without an actual chapter, so I'll keep it brief.

The truth is, I'm really broke. I'm also starting college soon, and extra cash is something I really need. This is a 'small note', however, and I won't go into any juicy details for that matter alone. The main gist is: if you like what I do and do what I like (uh?), please, if you have any change to spare, click [_**HERE**_](https://ko-fi.com/A7418K3) and leave a coffee. Really, every penny helps. If you don't have any money, I understand, but if you can please spread the word. I really don't like asking for anything in life. I enjoy putting out content and I am beyond happy that people actually read and are happy because of it.

Updates will continue as usual, don't fret. I'll keep on writing no matter what <3


End file.
